<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Под контролем by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091007">Под контролем</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020'>fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Horror, Post-Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стоит идее завладеть мозгом, избавиться от неё уже практически невозможно. Я имею в виду сформировавшуюся идею, полностью осознанную. Поселившуюся в голове (с) Inception.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Под контролем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор – Стась Санти (<a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/192162">Фикбук</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Глаза Поттера кажутся стеклянными. Драко уверен, если их выдрать, то они будут холодными и гладкими на ощупь, как у куклы. <i>Он очень хочет собственными руками раздавить их на тысячу осколков.</i> </p><p>– Ты занят вечером, Драко? – Поттер моргает и поверх темно-зеленого, как бутылочное дно, стекла появляется влажный блеск. – Давай сходим выпить сегодня?</p><p>– Отвали, – Драко стряхивает чужую руку будто это грязь и премерзко ухмыляется. – Хлещи свое пойло с плебеем Уизли. </p><p>Он уходит победителем, оставляя последнее оскорбление за собой, но чужой неживой взгляд буравит спину. И от этого подрагивают пальцы. «Спокойно», – говорит он сам себе – «все под контролем».  До конца стажировки всего две недели. Что может случиться?</p><p>
  <i>...что может случиться с Поттером за жалкие две недели? Что с ним можно сделать? Вырвать ногти по одному? Зубы? Раскрошить несколько костей в пыль или вовсе убрать их… например, ребра, сколько он сможет дышать спадающейся грудной клеткой, пока не полопаются альвеолы в легких?..  </i>
</p><p>Драко передергивает. То уродливое, что живет в нем… давно, то, от чего его сердце бьется как ненормальное, скребется в стенки черепа изнутри. Просится наружу. Тасует мысли о медленно вытянутых кишках с размышлениями о снятой заживо коже. </p><p>Драко проверяет на месте ли палочка. Он смотрит по сторонам. Пустой, прохладный, полутемный коридор тянется перед ним и за ним, а по бокам запертые двери… Он знает, что в этих архивах сотрудники Министерства могут не появляться месяцами. Он слышит нарастающий гул шагов за спиной, почти что бег. Ты бежишь не в ту сторону, Поттер.</p><p>
  <i>...его можно было бы освежевать и оставить гнить здесь, в любой из закрытых комнат...</i>
</p><p>– Драко… Малфой! Подожди! Извини, – Поттер догоняет и переводит дух, и ловит за локоть, заставляя замереть тело и вскипеть от ядовитой злости душу. – Я просто хочу поговорить, понимаешь? Мы же друг друга, считай, не знаем, а нам вместе работать и работать. И я не хочу, чтобы продолжалось как в школе…</p><p>– Руку, – Драко смотрит на загорелые пальцы, изгваздавшие  его мантию в пыли, и говорит не то, что хочет, – убери, пока цела. </p><p>– Извини, – отшатывается Поттер и делает вид, что виноват, – я почищу. Или оплачу чистку, что скажешь? </p><p>Беги. </p><p>Проваливай, идиот. </p><p>Прячься. </p><p>Оставь меня.</p><p>Драко говорит из раза в раз. Изо дня в день. Глазами. Словами. Жестами. Тоном. Голосом. </p><p>
  <i>...если он не слушает зачем ему нужны уши, а?.. Их нужно отрезать...</i>
</p><p>Он устал повторять одно и тоже. Он устал бесконечно высчитывать безопасную дистанцию. Снова и снова. </p><p>«Давай узнаем друг друга получше».</p><p>
  <i>...давай узнаем, когда он сойдет с ума от боли...</i>
</p><p><i>«Я начну с того, что вырву язык»,</i> – понимает Драко. – <i>«Язык, а потом глаза. Левый и правый».</i></p><p>– Auchentoshan Valinch*. Угостишь в пятницу после того как закончим здесь. И будем в расчете, Поттер.</p><p> «Все под контролем, до конца – у Поттера – еще две недели». </p><p>И пара вечеров в пабе.</p><p> </p><p>(*)Auchentoshan Valinch – односолодовый скотч.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>